


This Is The Night I've Been Dreaming Of Forever

by lwielaura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bachelor Party, Did I mention fluff?, Drunken idiots, Feelings, Fluff, Language, Like really minor, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Angst, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, You Have Been Warned, harmless drug use, like a lot of fluff, occasional smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwielaura/pseuds/lwielaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait – did you just fucking proposed to each other?” Clint asked after a minute of shocked silence.<br/>“I guess.” Steve muttered distantly, scribbling something in his book.<br/>“Just like that?”<br/>“Duh.” Tony agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Night I've Been Dreaming Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should write a honeymoon chapter?  
> Anyway, have some wedding fluff.  
> Also, you can prompt me stony fics on my tumblr, I'll make sure to write you something nice :)  
> http://allhailtchalla.tumblr.com/

There was no romantic build up, no real warning, hell, they never really talked about it before this day.  
The whole team just sat in front of the TV, everyone was minding their own business, Bruce was reading a book, Natasha was about to chop up Clint’s hand because he had cheated on that weird Russian card game they played, Thor was texting his Jane a bit too excited, asking about shortcuts and smileys in an almost annoying frequency while Tony and Steve just sat there, cuddled up, Steve sketching and Tony redesigning some old stuff on his Starkpad, when the news began and everyone listened half-hearted.  
And then the anchorman announced with a big smile on his face that same sex marriage, according to the Supreme Court, was now a thing in every fucking state of the USA and Tony just found himself looking at Steve and Steve was looking at Tony and they just knew.  
“I want a honeymoon in Europe.” Tony said after a brief moment of silence.  
“I’m not a fan of winter weddings.” Steve answered simply, nodding in agreement.  
“Sure, summer it is then.” Tony replied easily, focusing on his blueprints again.  
He felt a hot kiss on his cheeks that lurked a small smile on his face and he hummed contentedly as the arms around him just wrapped him a bit tighter.  
“Wait – did you just fucking proposed to each other?” Clint asked after a minute of shocked silence.  
“I guess.” Steve muttered distantly, scribbling something in his book.  
“Just like that?”  
“Duh.” Tony agreed, saving his draft to his personal server.  
“Like for real?”  
“Shut up, Sparrow, or I’ll make you bridesmaid. You’ll probably look nice in a golden dress.”  
“CONGRATULATIONS!” Thor suddenly roared, making everyone jump.  
“Also congratulations and some xoxo from my beloved Jane!” and they were hugged tightly and suddenly everyone joined.

So it came that somehow they were engaged and he was so fucking happy about it because Steve was suddenly his fiancé and not his boyfriend anymore and that was such a minor fact but it just meant the world to him and also, if he’d known how great engagement sex was he would’ve proposed much earlier.  
And the look on Steve’s face after he emerged from his workshop after two days of work, exhausted and probably borderline disgusting with coffee breath and in urgent need of a shower but presenting him his engagement ring, made from parts from his first arc reactor, as he understood that this was a symbol for something that had happened a very long time ago, that Tony gave Steve his heart, unconditionally and completely blind and trusting, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and tears may or may not have been involved.  
Suddenly everything was so easy, the days were bright despite the winter months, the meetings Pepper dragged him to attend were bearable and even the obligatory alien invasion wasn’t that much of a pain in the ass because he fought side by side with his fiancé and it was his fiancé that shouted at him for his recklessness and it was his fiancé that flicked him together afterwards and he had angry survival sex with his fiancé and he would never be tired of using his term, annoying everyone around him.  
“Do you prefer red or white flowers?” Steve asked one morning as he entered the kitchen while studying his own Starkpad, leaning into a not so innocent good morning kiss, making Clint gag and Natasha rolling her eyes and Thor beam and Bruce sigh resigned.  
“Flowers for what?” Pepper asked, going through a stack of papers, sorting them in ‘answer required’, ‘answer definitely required’ and ‘answer required for such a long time it’s probably not necessary anymore’.  
“Wedding.” Tony hummed and helped himself with a generous sip of coffee, feeling the caffeine kicking in and moaning undignified. “Also, let’s go for red, white and blue, matching your suit.”  
“I’m not going to wear that, and you won’t wear your darn Iron Man suit either, for the last time.”  
“Wedding? What wedding?” the blonde snapped distracted, adding another document to the alarmingly huge last pile.  
“My wedding. Steve’s wedding. Wedding of the century.” Tony replied easily, shortly distracted by the stunning smile on the man's face that mirrored his emotions perfectly.  
“Wait… what?” Pepper suddenly chocked, looking up irritated, eyes wandering between the two of them.  
“You’re engaged and you didn’t freaking tell me?”  
Many people maybe thought it was an ex-girlfriend thing but to be honest, it just felt nice to have something so intimate just for theim for as long as it lasted, just shared with their closest friends, with the team that put up with their love sick teenager shenanigans every day for far too long.  
“I thought you’d eventually find out anyway.” Tony shrugged, preparing for a pep talk or outburst, but suddenly he was dragged into a tight hug that made all the oxygen leave his lungs and Pepper was sobbing quietly on his shoulder while he slung his arms around her small waist, grinning relieved but couldn’t help his usual sass.  
“I know it’s a hard loss, sweetheart, but other mothers have fine sons as well, you know?”  
He probably deserved the half-hearted smack on the shoulder, but Pepper squeaked: “I’m so happy for you.”  
They let go of each other and suddenly all the fondness and that shining smile on his CEO’s face were gone, replaced by her typical business mine: “Ok, when will the wedding take place, do you have a location yet, I have some very good wedding planners saved, just in case, not in ‘maybe Tony gets married case’ because I really thought this would never happen, but you never know, do you have a guest list yet…”  
“Pepper, we’ll be fine, thank you.” Steve interfered, smiling at her gratefully. She seemed to understand and mirrored his smile for a second.  
“Let me know if you need something. I need to prepare a statement for the press, you can’t keep it a secret forever. And Tony, these things need to be signed and worked through ASAP. Don’t think I’ll be easy on you just because of your engagement.”  
“Sure thing, honey.” He mumbled and as soon as she left the building, he headed for a shower, bumping into the table seemingly by accident and the documents fell down into the rubbish bin next to it.  
Under any other circumstances Steve would have shot him a stern and disapproving glance, this time he just giggled and shook his head, noting the red flowers and nodding to himself in silent agreement of his own choice. 

Ok, so they had a location, a band, catering, decoration and Tony might have drawn on one of the wedding planners Pepper recommended and his own reputation because hello, he was Tony Stark and when he decided he wanted to get married in a few months from now, a ‘this is last-minute but I’ll see what I can do’ was not to be expected, more a ‘THE Tony Stark? Pick a date, any date, I don’t mind’ and Steve really didn’t have to know about that at all but something told him he already did but on the other hand, he didn’t seem to mind.  
But one elementary thing still needed to be done.  
“JARVIS, call Rhodey.” Tony announced one morning in his workshop, his desk full not with blue prints but with a seating plan and a guest list and an extra list of people who mustn’t be seated next to each other under any circumstances and it felt like solving the fucking Einstein puzzle.  
“Colonel James Rhodes.”  
“Oh, is that what I should call you know?” Tony grinned, ripping his third attempt of a proper seating plan into two halves because he accidently put Fury and Darcy next to each other and that was something he didn’t want to risk, as tempting as it was.  
“Shut up, Tones, I can’t help if you call with a suppressed number. This is a business phone.”  
“Sir, sorry, Sir.”  
Rhodey sighed on the other end, remaining silent for a moment, before he muttered: “Is there a reason you’re calling me or did you just feel like torturing my poor soul in the early morning hours?”  
“You know I always feel like that. But no, I also need to know what you’re doing on the first of June this year?”  
“Tony, it’s barely March, how would I know? Probably working or something, why? If you try to relive our annual Vegas trips, forget it, I’m too traumatized from the last time.”  
“I think Loretta was nice. Or was it Lorence? Oh, both, I guess.”  
“We agreed to never talk about that again.”  
“I’m silent as a grave, brown bear. No, I actually have a shitload of things I need you to do.”  
Once again Rhodey sighs.  
“Ok, let’s hear it and then I’ll decide if I’ll do it, it’s better this way around.”  
“Whatever. I need you to arrange a bachelor party. And a speech. You’ll need a suit so I made you an appointment with my tailor because there’s no way you’re going to wear that cheap stuff you usually sell as ‘proper wardrobe’ and of course I need you to attend on the first of June.”  
There was a long pause on the other end and Tony wasn’t sure if he had hung up on him or not.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Tony. Are you trying to tell me that you are getting fucking married?”  
“What else would I need a bachelor party for?”  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”  
“Ow, my ear, calm down, you’re – “  
“I’ll be with you in two days, I need to know if you’re still you, you’re not a Skrull, are you? Because you’re obliged to tell me. If by any miracle I’m actually talking to Tony Stark right now, then you can bet your ass that I’ll be your fucking best man.”  
“This works with the police, not with Skrulls. But yeah, it’s me. Still, looking forward to see your handsome face around anytime soon. Thanks, Colonel James Rhodes.”  
“You know what, a Skrull couldn’t be such an ass.” Rhodey answered before he hung up and Tony smiled brightly, he would probably soon develop aching muscles in his cheeks.

“What do you say about a honeymoon in Paris?” Steve asked, stroking through Tony’s hair, the other hand wandered over his bare back, rewarded with a full body shudder.  
“Huh, Paris is dull and noisy.” Tony replied, resting his chin on Steve’s chest so he could look him in the eyes.  
“They have excellent cheese.” Tony snorted.  
“I’m not going to spend my honeymoon somewhere because they have amazing cheese.” Steve just shrugged but smiled amused. His hands came to rest on Tony’s, next to their connected bodies, taking it into his and Tony obliged, brushing over Steve’s fingers only to feel the cold metal of the engagement ring he wore, making him smile warmly just to deal with the overload of emotions he experienced right in this moment.  
“Ok, so you have a better idea?”  
“Oh, I have, but let’s make it a surprise, won’t we? Also, if you really want to, we can arrange to drop by in Paris on our way back, shopping some cheese and doing some art stuff.”  
Steve stared at him, lips parted slightly and eyes full and wide of wonder.  
“What is it?”  
The weird expression slowly turned into a smile and Tony watched him carefully as he was suddenly pinned into the matrass, Steve rolling on top of him, hands right and left to his head and faces just inches away from each other.  
“I’m just overwhelmed of how much I love you sometimes.”  
“You’re such a sap.” Tony replied and rolled his eyes, but his grin probably gave away what that really made with him to have these words spoken out loud, how his heart raced and his breath faltered.  
“Yes, but I’m your sappy husband to be, so get used to it.”  
“Maybe I need to reconsider the whole marriage thing.”  
“Well, that’s a shame, but I think I can change your mind.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Really.” He breathed right next to his ear before he kissed his way all the way down.  
“Nghhh. You’re really convincing.” Tony choked before a moan could escape his lips.  
Steve just answered with a complacent hum.

“Where is he?” a voice yelled from the entrance hall and disturbed the peaceful atmosphere of the communal Sunday not-really-morning-breakfast.  
“Hey yourself, Rhodey.” Clint commented the sudden appearance of the man.  
“If you’re looking for the bride-to-be, he’s right over there, eating his fiancé’s face for breakfast.” Natasha remarked drily, pointing to Steve and the in his lap sitting Tony, who was giggling while Steve actually fed Tony a grape, who devoured it in a really inappropriate manner for a team meal. Bruce sat next to them, obviously a bit uncomfortable, trying to read his newspaper but getting distracted by the frequent noises the couple made.  
“Do they even realize me behind their wall of sexual tension?” Rhodey asked faintly.  
“Realize, yes. Chose to ignore you, though.” Tony munched, finally breaking his sickening eye contact with Steve and grinning up to his best friend.  
“Didn’t think you would actually come.”  
“Actually come… Jesus fucking Christ, you just told me you would get married in a few months, of course I came.” He replied, dragging Tony up and embracing him tightly.  
“Good think I never actually placed a bet on this because I would have staked my whole fortune on this for not going to happen.”  
“Your trust in me is breathtaking.”  
“Don’t act like anyone could have seen this coming.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Ok, after we sorted that out, we have a hell lot of other shit to talk about. Steve, you don’t mind if I borrow your fellow dame for a while, do you? Great, come along, Stark.” And Rhodey dragged him out of the room while the Avengers sighed in relief. 

“Rhodey gave me a shovel talk today, again.” Steve sighed and let himself fall next to Tony onto the bed.  
“Did he?” he chuckled, looking up from his hundredth attempt to manage the seating.  
“Yes, I guess. Could’ve been a general death threat as well, I wasn’t sure about it.”  
“Good old Rhodes.” Tony smiled, considering if it was a clever move to arrange Clint next to Natasha, since they rarely behaved next to each other.  
“I talked to Sam today.” Steve continued, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder and inspecting his work.  
“What did he say?”  
“Not much, he just didn’t stop hugging me. I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Ok, so the best man question is solved on both sides.”  
“It appears to be. The seating plan looks fine to me. I think the odds that someone’s going to be killed are like 70%”  
“That’s not really an acceptable number for a wedding.” Tony huffed and Steve giggled.  
“I think it’s the best we can do.”  
There was a brief moment of silence where they just enjoyed each other’s company, lazy hands running over their skins, sloppy kisses finding their way.  
“We’re really getting married, aren't we?” Steve whispered after a while, not sounding doubting or disbelieving, just incredibly happy.  
“Yes, we are.” Tony smiled and saved the plan to the overpacked wedding server. 

“Stop guessing, it’s not fucking Vegas.” Rhodey sounded exhausted and took a left turn.  
It was the beginning of May when Tony was called to an important business meeting and climbed into his waiting car, just to realize that it was Rhodey sitting on the steering wheel, a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Time to party.” He announced and just started driving.  
They stopped by at the Avenger Tower where Clint and, to Tony’s surprise, Bruce joined them. Clint handed each of them a beer and blasted the music.  
“Someone needs to be your moral compass.” Bruce had shrugged after Tony eyed him questioning but he knew that it was more, he valued the man and his friendship and they spent so much time together since the very beginning of the Avengers initiative and there was just fondness and kindness he saw in him and he knew that this feeling was mutual.  
So seeing Bruce joining them, fully aware what kind of sacrifice that was considering the ‘other guy’, was something he treasured more than he could describe so he just raised his bottle to him and smiled, a mirrored gesture.  
His phone vibrated. 

**From: Steve 3:23pm  
Did they kidnap you as well? xx**

Tony smiled as the image of a nervous and confused Steve in a car to god knows where crossed his mind. Bachelor parties probably were something else in the thirties.

**To: Steve 3:24pm  
Yep, Clint, Brucie bear and Rhodey. No idea where we’re going to. xx**

“Don’t tell me it’s fucking Steve, I swear to god, this is your bachelor party, you’re separated for a very rational amount of time, don’t tell me you’re going to message him all night. Bruce, take that away from him.” Rhodey started, pointing his finger threatening on Tony.  
Tony shrugged and grinned, gulped half his beer at once, before his phone vibrated again. 

**From: Steve 3:24pm  
Same here. Sam won’t tell me. Natasha and Thor are here as well. Thor brought his mead. Please help. I love you**

Just as he wanted to reply, Clint grabbed his phone and aggressively pushed it into the glovebox.  
“Excuse me? I’ll sue you, Birdbrain.”  
“No way, no phone, no Steve, god, you’re not 18 anymore, behave like a grown ass man.”  
“Bruce, do something.” Tony sulked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
Bruce gave him the most unsympathetic look, took his empty beer bottle from him and replaced it with a new one.  
“Traitor.” Tony mumbled but grinned.  
“Infant.” Bruce replied and he snorted. 

“No fucking way.”  
“Yes fucking way.” Clint grinned from the front seat, a bit hammered already.  
“Tijuana?”  
“Arriba!” Rhodey exclaimed.  
“That’s no response, do you even know Spanish?” Bruce laughed, a bit tipsy as well.  
“Un poco.” The soldier replied, rolling his eyes.  
“Whatever. México, Baby!” Clint shouted, trying to raise his arms and throwing his hands into the car roof, yelping hurt.  
“He’s beauty, he’s grace…” Tony muttered, raising a laugh.  
“Ok, guys, behave. Just because we somehow managed to cross the border despite the fact that you’re the biggest drunken idiots ever, we still need to calm down until we’re in the city, the Mexican police is not to fuck with, believe me. It’s just half an hour to go before I can finally catch up.”  
“Sir, yes, Sir”  
“Aight, Mom.”  
“For stizzle, dizzle.”  
“I hate you guys.”

As soon as they reached the hotel Rhodey opened a bottle of scotch and poured down an unreasonable amount at once, earning a respectful high five from everyone in the round.  
Five minutes later the bottle was empty due to excellent team work.  
After the second one, Tony started to measure the time in alcohol rather than in actual time because somehow that made so much more sense to him.  
So at margarita o’clock they were at the beach bar and Rhodey was telling one of his lame stories to one of the girls until Clint grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth and Tony was sure he had never seen something so funny before.  
At tequila o’clock they landed in a restaurant they were thrown out of after Clint used the tiny hat of the Tequila bottle in a very inappropriate way.  
At vodka o’clock they were dancing on the streets of Tijuana, laughing and stumbling and holding onto each other and telling each other how much they loved each other, sounding like a bunch of school girls on a pajama party.  
At whatever some of the guys gave to him o’clock they were in the VIP area of any party surrounded by smashed people, watching some random human beings dance and suddenly Rhodey was one of these dancing individuals, followed by Clint and Tony dragged Bruce to follow him and they all just laughed hysterically.  
At tequila sunrise, no, just sunrise o’clock they arrived at the hotel and cheered as Bruce grabbed into his jacket and took out a small bag of weed, smiling amused and shrugging it off.  
“Told you, weed is one of your secrets to stay calm.” Tony slurred and let his head fall into Rhodey’s lap.  
“Never told you you were wrong.” Bruce answered almost inaudible.  
“Haven’t done this since forever.” Clint muttered distinctly, pointing vaguely at the joint Bruce was preparing.  
“Well, I don’t think the mechanics changed very much in that time.” Bruce winked and lightened it, inhaling deeply.  
“You shouldn’t be sassy, you’re supposed to be nice.” Tony simply said, holding out his hand expectantly.  
“I’m always nice.” Bruce shrugged and passed the cannabis cigarette.  
“Well, be nice then and tell Uncle Clint what’s going on between you and Natasha.” Clint said after he received the joint and inhaled, coughing violently immediately.  
Bruce blushed a bit and remained silent, only the small grin on his face betrayed him.  
“Please, don’t ever refer to yourself as ‘Uncle Clint’ again, this is going to give me nightmares.” Rhodey mourned, accepting his turn of smoking.  
“Excuse me, I was going to get some valuable information, Natasha won’t tell me shit.”  
“I miss Steve.”  
“TONY!” everyone in the room sighed and he jumped, suddenly caught in the dizzy haze of the drug.  
“Seriously. Have you seen him? Have you seen his ass?”  
“Uhu.” Rhodey agreed, seemingly in another dimension.  
“I just love him so much. It’s like you ate too many brownies. It’s really sweet and tasty but you get stomach ache because you had too much but it’s a good ache, you know?”  
“That’s really deep, man.” Rhodey commented while Bruce next to them was losing his shit.  
“And it’s Captain fucking America. I mean I had a crush on him since like… he was still a delicious frozen Popsicle. And now I’m marrying him. Can you imagine?”  
“The American dream.” Bruce managed with a straight face and they all fell apart with laughter.  
“Dude. Why is it called the Stark building? It’s already built. Why do we call it a building?” Clint suddenly asked.  
Tony threw a pillow at him and that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out on Rhodey’s lap.

The drive home was the sheer horror. They were all hungover as dogs, no one could really connect more than two words to a functioning sentence and they agreed on communicating based on noises, which was a real necessity since they had to stop every half an hour because someone suddenly got sick and needed fresh air or a nice rubbish bin.  
When they crossed the border Clint handed Tony his phone back and he replied with a noise that could be interpreted as “Thanks” with a shitload of imagination.  
He had a few massages.

**From: Steve 3:47pm  
It’s getting rather scary, Natasha just gulped half a bottle of vodka. **

**From: Steve 4:50pm  
Are you all right? **

**From: Steve 5:13pm  
Natasha threatened me to steal my phone if I keep texting you but one text per hour is allowed. I guess they did the same to you.**

**From: Steve 6:48pm  
It’s freaking Boston. What the heck?**

**From: Steve 9:04pm  
We lost Thor.**

**From: Steve 11:19pm  
We found Thor. I have to admit, Boston’s jails are rather nice.**

**From: Steve 12:02am  
im drunk i guess**

**From: Steve 12:34am  
Love you**

**From: Steve 1:41am  
Miss your butt could do nice things right know **

**From: Steve 2:45am  
I hate sam **

**From: Steve 3:03am  
I love sam**

**To: Steve 4:50am  
(Attached video)**

“What the fuck, Clint.” He choked, flinching from the sound of his own voice.  
“You were kinda cute.” Clint just croaked miserably, signaling that it was time for another stop.

**From: Steve 1:03pm  
I hate Bachelor parties, I hate alcohol, I don’t want to talk about this night ever again.**

**To: Steve 1:15pm  
Agreed. I love you.**

**From: Steve 1:18pm  
I love you, too.**

 

“Well, now everyone knows.” Bruce announced a week before the wedding to the crowded kitchen.  
They all looked at him questioning.  
“It was a miracle you could keep it a secret for so long anyway.” He continued, cleared his throat before he began to read out what obviously stood in the newspaper.  
“Two days ago, the most famous superhero couple was spotted going separated ways, partying heavily. We finally found out the reason. After observing the footage intensively, we could definitely see a shiny new ring on Captain America’s hand (photo on the right). Will he make a proper man out of the famous billionaire and playboy Tony Stark, who is famous for his alcohol excesses blah blah blah, now believed to be faithful blah blah blah, sighted close on close with his best friend and former schoolmate Colonel James Rhodey, blah blah blah happy for five years now, blah blah blah, three women claiming they’re pregnant from one of you, blah blah blah, the question remains, when will the super wedding take place? We will keep you updated.”  
“Huh. Pepper will handle that.”  
“At least I can finally tweet about it.” Clint shrugged, pulling out his phone and murmuring: “Gag me, these love sick bastards make me sick, it’s time they go for their honeymoon. Hashtag fuck my life.”  
“What the fuck is a hashtag?” Tony asked.  
“Sometimes I forget how old you are.”  
“Let the youngsters talk.” Steve smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek, heading for the gym.

“Catering, location, decoration, seating, marriage registrar, band… I feel like something’s absolutely missing.” Pepper repeat for the hundredth time now, driving everyone mad.  
“Everything’s going to be all right, Pepps, remind me to prevent you from ever getting married if you lose it already when we do.” Tony muttered a bit exasperated by now.  
“You’re going to get married tomorrow.” Pepper stated out, taking a deep breath.  
“I knew that.” He replied, making Steve giggle next to him.  
“Don’t sass me, Anthony Stark, or I’ll murder you.”  
“That’s definitely going to kill the mood, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah.” Steve agreed joyfully “Getting married will be just half as fun if I’ll have to do it alone.”  
“You two!” she gasped, pointing at them dramatically “You absolutely deserve each other.”  
“You’re too cute. Remind me to give you a raise. And probably a month or year off so you can calm down a bit.”  
She sighed, rubbing her forehead and Tony was quite sure she was applying the “count to ten and remember your favourite things” tactic.  
“Ok.” She exhaled after a minute. Maybe she applied the tactic six times in a row. “It’s time for you to go to bed, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow and I don’t want you to oversleep. Hush hush. No, you stay.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, it’s tradition that the bridal pair doesn’t sleep together the night before the wedding.”  
“Yeah, but neither of us is a bride, so…”  
“No excuses, you come with me.”  
Steve laughed at Tony’s pained expression as he was dragged out of the room. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Rhodey announced as he entered the room. Toney blinked confused and saw his best friend searching his bag, grabbing his phone and dialing a number.  
“Hey, Sam. No, don’t panic. He’s here – Yeah, I know.” Before he hung up.  
“Really? You’ll marry each other in a couple of hours and you can’t spend the night alone?”  
“Excuse me? Steve came to me!” Tony exclaimed, stretching his sleepy body.  
“You bribed me with sex.” Steve mumbled, only half awake.  
“And you obliged.”  
“I don’t want to hear that. Oh god, Tony, please put on some pants.”  
“We shared a room in college, relax.”  
“And I needed two years of therapy after that. Steve, out, but please, before you get up, please put on your clothes.”  
“See you at the aisle.” Steve yawned and kissed Tony straight on the mouth before he left the room only in his boxers.  
“I’m the one in the white dress!” he yelled before the door closed and he heard Sam ranting loudly.  
“Put on your suit, do it quick, then you’ll get coffee. I’m going to bribe you into function. Oh god, that sounds so wrong after what my ears just had to witness.”  
“You’re just jealous because you’re not getting laid.”  
“I’m not – would you put something on already? It feels weird enough that I had to ask you twice.”

It was weird how this happened. All the last hours, days, weeks, months, he had managed to stay calm and now, half an hour before the ceremony would start, he collapsed and started hyperventilating.  
It just came out of the blue. He was joking around with Bruce and Rhodey before his knees gave in and he fell down on the chair, breathing heavily and grabbing Rhodey’s arm.  
“Are you all right?” Bruce asked, wide eyed and kneeled before him and Tony could only shake his head.  
The feeling was nothing new, he actually was terribly familiar with it, but that was even more frightening. Why on earth was he having a panic attack on his fucking wedding day?  
“Breathe!” Rhodey commanded, grabbing his shoulder firmly.  
Tony tried, but his vitals were out of control and his vision started to blur.  
He would fuck up. He always fucked up. He fucked up everything good in his life and he couldn’t do that to Steve – his wonderful Steve, who was so much more that he deserved, it was so selfish to claim him when he could have it so much better.  
“Ok, I know that face, you know what? Bruce, go and get Pepper.”  
“Tony, calm down. No need to worry. It will be fine.”  
A few seconds later Pepper emerged, looking concerned and bewildered as she saw Tony.  
“No.” she firmly said and Tony looked up to her irritated.  
“Don’t give me that. Don’t give me that ‘I’m not good enough’ nonsense. Steve is next door and bouncing like a little puppy who sees a free field for the first time and you. Will. Not. Let. Him. Down. Because. Of. Your. Stupid. Complexes. Understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Tony yelped, feeling better immediately, somehow relieved and probably a little amused of that picture of Steve that fitted a golden retriever much too perfect.  
“Glad we talked about it. Ten minutes to go. Get your ass in position and try to get some blood back in your face, the guests will believe you died before the ceremony.” And with that she disappeared.  
“Is she still single?” Rhodey asked, looking mildly impressed.

Tony felt so stupid for doubting for just a second.  
The moment he opened the door to the small piece of green just in front of the forest they would get married on and laid his eyes on Steve, everything just seemed easy, seemed right.  
Fixated on that familiar blue, filled with love and hope and a future ahead of them, devouring the sight he got with his plain eyes, smiling a subconscious smile that made his cheeks hurt.  
And as he finally reached him and took his hands into his, no ring this time, but not for long, close to close, breathing in the unique scent he connected with being home and safe and happiness and a racing heart and everything good in the world, he knew he was right where he belonged.  
After the first seconds of the mysterious spell that hit him like a motherfucker he realized that Steve was wearing his old uniform, of course he was because he was still a fucking soldier and tradition is tradition but wasn’t it unfair how good he looked?  
No it wasn’t because he was about to become his and his alone and that meant that he could have him, with and without uniform, although he didn’t know what he actually preferred, maybe a mix of both, something for the honeymoon he thought, grinning and Steve raised his eyebrows, neither of them really listening to the registrar, until suddenly Tony’s name was mentioned and he jumped a bit.  
“Tony, do you take Steve Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so answer ‚I do‘“  
„Like hell yeah, I do.“ Tony erupts and the crowd laughed, Steve chuckled, looking up with his damn charming smile and Tony’s heart skipped a beat because he was two words away from being married to Steve fucking Rogers.  
“Steve, do you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so answer ‚I do‘“  
“I do.” Yep, breathing was totally not a thing.  
„By the authority vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and husband.”  
And suddenly everyone cheered and Tony stared at Steve a bit dizzy, feeling a ring on his right hand, cold and light and made of Vibranium and he fumbled to imitate that gesture, not breaking eye contact, completely stunned by the other man – his god damn husband – until he finally managed to attach the upgraded arc reactor ring. They may were sappy but now they always had a part from each other with them, no matter what, no matter where.  
“The grooms may –“  
But Tony had already grabbed Steve on the collar, pulling him into a long awaited kiss, and Steve joined with his whole body, probably a bit too much for a wedding but just right for them until Rhodey tugged on his sleeve and cleared his throat and they let go of each other, Tony wearing his million-dollar-smile and seeing Steve’s face made him feel like the sun had just gone up.

“Please tell me you didn’t have your first round as a married couple in that broom cupboard.” Natasha remarked as Steve and Tony emerged from a random door, looking debauched and ruffled, about to adjust their ties.  
“No?” Tony answered, biting his lip and using his free hand to go through his messy hair. Steve blushed and tugged his shirt into his trousers.  
“Sure, you probably popped in there to swap ties, am I right?” Sam added drily and Tony looked down to realize that he actually took the blue tie from Steve while he was wearing his red one.  
“Looks good enough on you.” Steve shrugged, continuing to adjust his appearance again.  
“You drive me fucking mad.” Rhodey sighed.  
“Yeah. I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, just for your information. What’s the matter, anyway?”  
“It’s time to cut the cake, lovebirds.”

“No one said anything about dancing.” Steve hissed as the front singer of the band waited for the newlyweds to open the dance floor.  
“It’s tradition, what do you think we needed to agree on a song in the first place?” Tony muttered, trying both to continue smiling and comforting Steve who looked a bit panicky.  
“I don’t know, because we like it? You could’ve given me a little warning.”  
“I’m not going to waste the privilege of the first fight as a married couple on something as stupid as this and I swear, make up sex is the best and if the others catch us doing something inappropriate before we leave the wedding once again, there will be no honeymoon, so come on, I’ll lead you. It’s not the first time.”  
And with that he dragged him on his feet and Steve clung on his hand it almost hurt. Somewhere he heard Clint wolf whistling and he nodded encouraging towards Steve, who seemed to pass out any minute from now, before the band started to play.  
The first tunes of “The Way You Look Tonight” filled the warm night and Steve relaxed immediately. It was the first tune he played after Tony prepared that radio from the twenties to work again, it was the first song that played after he kissed him immediately after that, for the very first time, and somehow that was their song, no matter how hard Tony tried to fight it.  
He led Steve on the floor, smooth movements, straight-faced although his husband occasionally tripped on his toes and they managed somehow without a serious accident, it wasn’t perfect but perfect in any way that counted.

“Oh my god, just piss off to your fucking honeymoon already, I’ve seen more than anyone should ever see in the last months.” Sam yelled at some point in the middle of the night, the party approaching its end, while Steve and Tony were making out, one tie already lose.  
Tony just flipped his finger at him.  
“Seriously, be considerate. I don’t feel like I’m invading your privacy anymore, it’s more vice-versa.” Bruce added and tightened his grip around Natasha.  
“Let the freshly unified warriors bath in each other’s company, green man, love is a joyous adventure.” Thor disagreed, swinging Jane around and leading her to the dancefloor.  
“It’s actually time for you to go, plane’s waiting.” Pepper added with a glance on her watch.  
“Ready?” Tony asked breathlessly, putting the useless tie into his pocket.  
“With you always.”  
Clint pretended to throw up and gained a kick from Natasha, who smiled one of her rare smiles.  
They got up, careful not to break the connection of their hands, and Tony led the way to the waiting Happy.  
“This is only getting worse, now that they are married, right?” Tony heard Rhodey say.  
“I guess I have to move out.” Clint endorsed.  
And Tony smiled.


End file.
